


Jump Not Fall

by supersandluthors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, Post 2x08, Suicidal Thoughts, SuperCorp, someone hug lena please and thank you, this was intended to be a one shot but I'll probably come back to tie it up even more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersandluthors/pseuds/supersandluthors
Summary: Kara returns from earth 38 to find Lena and give her the apology that she deserves. She finds her drunk on the roof of the L-Corp building.Lots of angst a little bit of fluff, I just really love angsty Supercorpwill probably turn into a 2 shot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on the next chapter for Incendio but I <3 suffering so here you go

It wasn’t the first time the CEO of L-corp had found herself in this position, entirely too drunk and entirely too depressed; but it was the first time she had made it this far. Sitting on the ledge of the roof of the company that she had worked so hard to rebuild from the ground up. She watched the lights of National City twinkle in the distance as she took another pull from the handle of scotch grasped tightly in her hand. The liquid burned her throat as she swallowed heavily, making the dark haired woman wince as she clumsily set the bottle down next to her.

She kicked her feet underneath her, relishing in the almost weightless of not touching anything below her.  She wondered carelessly what it would feel like to feel nothing underneath her at all, nothing but the freeing feeling of jumping, falling, down, down…

She was broken out of her reverie when she heard a soft whoosh and thud of something, Lena wasn’t stupid enough to think that it wasn’t actually someone, landing behind her.

The dark haired woman said nothing as she continued to stare out over the city that was supposed to provide her with a fresh start away from these feelings that have plagued her for what felt like the majority of her life. She knew that she must have looked like a disheveled mess to the girl of steel, her dark hair was greasy and piled messily in a bun on top of her head, flyaway hairs danced at the edge of her vision and she was all too aware of the dark lines harshly carving bags under sleep deprived eyes.

Neither of them spoke into the harsh silence, not even the sounds of the city were close enough to provide an ambiance of comfort, instead the cold wind whipped around and filled her ears with a deafening pressure, akin to white noise buzzing softly around her. Or maybe that was just the scotch settling into her bloodstream causing her brain to feel the buzz of every harsh emotion running through her body. The CEO supposed that those were the consequences to be dealt with when you’ve holed yourself up in your office for a few days filling your stomach with nothing but ridiculously expensive hard liquor.

Lena grabbed the bottle next to her without even attempting to hide it from the woman standing behind her and she brought it to her lips and polished it off with several large gulps. She let her lips smack together noisily as she felt the hot sting slide down her esophagus and the alcohol settle harshly into the pit of her stomach. She carelessly slid the bottle behind her and jumped slightly when she heard it fall into the wall behind her and shatter into what she could only imagine being a thousand tiny shards.

“Ms. Luthor…” came from behind her in the deep confident rasp of National City’s hero.

 Lena chuckled mirthlessly at the pity lining the girl’s words, she _definitely_ did not need this. Not from her of all people.

“I think we’re past the point of formalities,” she bit out slowly, making an increased attempt to not slur her words.

“Lena,” the blonde whispered softly, causing goosebumps to break out down the dark haired woman’s shivering body, “I’m so sorry. So so sorry about everything that has happened,”

“Are you?” Lena questioned incredulously, losing some of her cool as she allowed her drunkenness to become more apparent in her speech, “Are you really sure that you’re sorry? What ever on earth would you have to apologize for? Another demonic Luthor is locked up in the cage where they belong; I’m surprised the city hasn’t thrown you a god damned parade.”

Lena slid around still seated to face the maid of might. The super's eyes shone with a hurt that Lena hadn’t expected to see, but the shorter woman held her position at the edge of the roof.

“I never wanted any of this for you I wanted-” the Kryptonian struggled to find her words which Lena noted was a rarity for her, “All I’ve ever wanted for you is happiness. And greatness. You have never needed help obtaining that one, you achieve greatness all on your own, in nearly everything that you do,” the hero chuckled and shook her head as she let her gaze drop from the CEO to the glass littered ground in front of her.

Lena rolled her eyes at the girl, “I don’t need some dramatic planned speech with ten bullet points proving how the real hero was inside of me all along or some bullshit,” Lena bit out bluntly, leaning back onto the heels of her hands as she felt the edge of the roof scrape at her back. If she had leaned back any further her head would be dangling up nearly fifty stories above the busy streets.

Lena saw Supergirl step toward her hesitantly holding out her hand in what she assumed the girl thought was some sort of calming gesture. Lena laughed a bit too loudly to be appropriate before hiccupping slightly at the sharp breath of air it had caused her to suck in.

The girl of steel stopped and looked at the CEO with concerned eyes as she drunkenly giggled and hiccupped. She watched Lena stand abruptly and with a grace she didn’t know the woman contained, and hop up onto the edge of the building, teetering dangerously on the verge of disaster in towering bright red stilettos.

“Do you really think I’m going to do it?” she questioned thoughtfully as she paced the wall carefully watching her feet move with confidence she shouldn’t have being this drunk and this manic. “I haven’t quite decided myself, but I wanted to hear your opinion on the matter, maybe we could spitball some theories.” Lena grinned proud at herself for causing the amount of worry and grief that was present in the taller woman’s eyes.  She wanted her to feel everything that she had felt and more. The pain of having everything ripped out from under you when all you can do is watch helplessly as the world explodes harshly around you.

“Lena please,” the hero plead, a crack breaking through her request causing Lena to stop pacing and look at her quizzically. In this state Supergirl almost came off as human, familiar.

“I know I wasn’t around after everything that happened, and if you want an explanation I will be happy to give you one when this is all over. I wanted to be there for you. I _still_ want to be there for you. You are not your mother. You are not your brother. You are Lena Luthor, and that makes you a hero. More so than I could ever dream of being.” Kara looked into Lena’s eyes desperately trying to convey the truth that she held in her words.

“So what I got from that is you won’t think I’ll do it,” the drunk woman pouted pointedly as she hopped down from the wall and sauntered up to the hero until she was a hair’s length away from the blonde’s face.

Kara could smell the mixture of days’ worth of booze lingering on Lena’s breath and she winced at the thought of the stupor that the Luthor must be in and at the thought of her alone in her office attempting to drown out her hurt.

“I couldn’t let you do it,” she admitted quietly while keeping her eyes on the hypnotic red rimmed green ones so close to her. “I could never let you go like that. I may be selfish because of it but it’s the truth and I’m sorry if you’re angry, you have every right to be. The way I treated you wasn’t fair, the situation you were put in was unfair and the thought of doubting you in those final moments made me sick to my stomach. I never stopped placing my hope in you Lena,” the blonde stepped forward slightly shifting even closer to the dark haired woman, “I still haven’t” she breathed. Kara allowed herself the luxury of her eyes roaming the woman’s face, her gaze resting briefly on her mouth and the smudged dark lipstick that clung to her full lips.

Lena rolled her eyes as she felt the tips of their noses brush due to their proximity and scoffed before looking down at her feet.

“I should have known,” she slurred harshly stepping back slightly. Kara’s eyes widened comically as she saw Lena begin to make quick work of unbuttoning her shirt. “For an alien you’ve picked up on human notions quite well,” she said with a smirk as she saw the Superhero’s eyes wander down to the lacy black bra that stood starkly against her pale skin in the light of the moon.

Kara gulped frozen as she saw nimble fingers working over the buttons of Lena’s blouse. She stepped forward and grabbed the CEO’s shoulders, forcing her to look at her.

“I always knew I wasn’t reading this wrong,” the Luthor spat coldly as she stroked down the toned arms of the Kryptonian; she smirked mirthlessly when she felt the most powerful woman on the planet shudder beneath her, “Come on Supergirl, claim your reward. You deserve it after protecting the city from those dastardly big bad Luthors.” And with that Lena pounced on the woman in front of her kissing her roughly and callously, shoving her tongue into the alien’s mouth and nipping harshly at her bottom lip.

Kara stood stock still in shock and felt her lips soften under the green eyed woman’s barrage of bruising kisses and violent bites. Kara gently raised her shaking hands up to the Luthor’s cheeks and felt the onslaught of tears that were pouring from the woman’s tightly clenched eyes. Kara carefully pulled her face back off of her lips and let her breath wash over the shorter woman’s mouth before softly kissing her nose, and then she pressed her lips to her forehead.

Lena shook like a leaf in the wind as Supergirl’s lips moved softly against her forehead and her hands made deft work of buttoning her blouse back up to the top.  It was just now hitting her how drunk she was and how she was utterly making a fool of herself.

Lena straightened up and backed away from the blonde’s lips and stared at the skyline behind her.

“I should’ve known that you wouldn’t want me. Especially after everything…” Lena trailed off and turned her back to the heroine so she could wipe at the salty tears that littered her face.

“No Lena, that’s not it.” The CEO felt a strong hand turn her back around to face the hero. “You deserve so much more than drunk hate sex up on some dirty old roof,” she smiled softly as Lena let out a gruff bark of a laugh. “And you deserve so much more than me,” she whispered almost too low for her to hear, almost hoping that Lena _wouldn’t_ hear it.

Lena’s eyebrows furrowed as she tried to choke back the emotions that threatened to pull her under and drown her. She felt Supergirl pull her back into her arms as she finally allowed herself to break. The weight of the world, of her mother, of CADMUS, of her brother, of her legacy, came crashing down around her and Lena could do nothing but sob brokenly as her knees gave out from under her and she was scooped into strong steady arms.

Kara rocked Lena against her chest as the woman finally allowed herself to mourn the loss of her only remaining family member. Kara felt tears slip down her own cheeks as Lena’s broken cries echoed into the night and tore her heart in half.

Kara began to sing softly into her hair, she didn’t know the name of the song or all of the words but recognized it as one of the songs that Alex sang around the house on occasion.

As Kara sang Lena’s cries died down until she was whimpering slightly into the taller girl’s shoulder. Kara drew soothing circles on her back as she felt the smaller woman’s breathing start to regulate, it evened out slowly and deeply under her ministrations until Lena slowly turned her face toward the blonde.

“Can we go home?” she slurred, drunk and exhausted. All Lena could think about was a bed and the warmth of her covers, not that the girl holding her wasn’t doing a good job keeping her warm; in fact, Lena noted, the girl of steel was a lot warmer than she expected her to be.

Kara nodded gently down to the fatigued woman in her arms. She gently wrapped Lena’s arms around her neck before whispering to her softly to hold on before she took to the sky.

Kara made sure to fly slowly, letting Lena’s body get acclimated to the motions and speed. It didn’t seem to do much, as soon as the super touched down on the balcony of Lena’s home, the Luthor leaned over the side and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the ground below.

“I’m so sorry,” the smaller woman mumbled as she stumbled to the side before Kara caught her and straightened her back up. She led the wobbly woman inside the door and stopped her before she could collapse on her bed.

“Lena honey you can’t get in bed with vomit in your hair,” Kara chuckled as she attempted to steer the woman into her bathroom.

“Watch me,” Lena mumbled stubbornly trying to break free of the Kryptonian’s grip without success.

Kara chuckled as Lena let herself be led to the bathtub and she sat wordlessly in the super’s lap as Kara waited on the water to warm. When she deemed it fit, she leaned Lena back under the stream of water and gently massaged the shampoo into her soft dark locks.

Lena let out a small groan as she felt delicate fingers rub deeply into her scalp, washing away the scent of booze and vomit that clung to her hair. She closed her eyes as the soap slowly slipped out of her hair and swirled down the drain. She felt strong hands work conditioner into her hair and she let her head move with the motions of the hands holding her.

When all was said and done, Kara gently toweled off Lena’s hair and braided it simply down her back. She got the stumbling Luthor to dress herself in her pajamas that consisted of a giant t shirt that spelled out ‘nerdy’ with periodic elements. She watched as the girl climbed into the giant bed and slept at the very edge making her seem so small in comparison.

Kara set a water bottle and a few aspirins on the nightstand next to her for in the morning when she felt a hand shoot out from underneath the thick duvet and latch onto her wrist.

“Please stay,” Lena’s voice scratched from the crying and probably the alcohol as well and Kara felt herself nodding as she drank in the beauty of the vulnerability that the woman was showing her.

Kara slowly unlaced her boots and hovered over the bed as she sidled up behind Lena, leaving her a respectable amount of distance before tucking herself under the covers. As soon as she laid her head down, the Luthor scrambled on top of her and rested her face in the crook of the blonde’s neck and breathing in deeply. As soon as she had cuddled up to Kara, Lena was out.

Kara could hear the soft snores come from the girl on top of her and she let her face curve into a small smile. Maybe things weren’t exactly fixed, and the girls had a lot of talking to do, _Kara Danvers_ had a lot of talking to do. But things were definitely better than they were. Kara couldn’t help but think optimistically about the road ahead, she held Lena a little tighter against her and closed her own tired eyes.


	2. the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is a cuddler, Kara is just trying to keep up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas ya filthy animals  
> (And happy holidays to my non-Xmas celebrating pals)

Kara stirred awake and eyed the blaring red light of the alarm clock from Lena’s bedside table. The blonde bit back a yawn as the device blinked 3:30 am in front of her bleary eyes. She rubbed at the sleep crusting her eyelids shut and wondered tiredly why her body had chosen to wake her up after only three hours of sleep when she noticed the quick fluttering of the heartbeat of the still sleeping woman next to her.

 

Lena wasn’t visibly showing signs of great distress in her state of sleep but Kara could detect the sporadic racing of her heart and hear the gentle grinding of her teeth as the woman’s jaw clenched and she could see the tiny crease forming between her eyebrows that Kara desperately wanted to soothe away with a swipe of her thumb. The super restrained herself and instead gently shook the sleeping Luthor’s shoulder until she heard a small gasp and suddenly Kara was staring into mesmerizing bright green eyes.

 

Lena huffed slightly breathless as she stared silently back at Supergirl who looked just about as tired as she felt. Her head spun as she attempted to sit up from her position on the bed, maybe she wasn’t as sober as she had hoped she’d be.

 

“Are you ok?” she heard the blonde ask her softly. Lena turned away from bright beautiful prying eyes and opted instead to stare at the ceiling. She didn’t need any more pity than what the hero had already bestowed upon he, she didn’t need the puppy dog eyes directed at her for being caught having yet another nightmare.

 

“I’m quite alright thank you,” Lena bit out tightly, she couldn’t look Supergirl in her all too sincere face, her mask was already on the verge of shattering completely.

 

“Lena…” Kara sighed as she took in the forced rigidness of the dark-haired woman next to her. “You don’t have to do this. I could never think any less of you for anything that has happened tonight. I used to get terrible nightmares back when I first arrived to earth,” Kara laughed softly as she thought back to all those years ago, and comparing them to where she was now. Her first years on earth were bitter and distressing, of course she knew all about nightmares.

 

“Really?” Lena questioned softly, she couldn’t fathom the idea of the woman who was literally bulletproof having bad dreams of any variety. Her head was still swimming but the Luthor opened her eyes to peak up at the woman as she spoke softly down to her.

 

“It’s true,” Kara chuckled as Lena stared at her with wide disbelieving eyes, “even superheroes can have nightmares. I was thirteen, my parents had just died, my entire race actually. Minus my cousin. And myself of course. And all of those Fort Rozz escapees who wanted me dead, but I am digressing am I not?”

 

Lena let out a tiny snort as she witnessed the girl of steel transform before her very eyes into an actual person who was relatable and goofy, and not some untouchable indestructible hero. The Luthor wondered briefly if Supergirl had an alter ego that traversed the city under the guise of being human, and if some of the personality she was seeing now was that persona shining through.

 

“I would close my eyes at night and see my parents screaming faces. My planet would be consumed by flames, the ground was split open swallowing everything I had ever known, my home, my city, my friends. And when I would finally wake up I would be in this strange place surrounded by these loving people, but none of them could ever understand what I was really going through.”

 

Lena watched as Supergirl blinked back what looked to be tears and Lena, in her impaired state of judgment, reached out and grabbed the hero’s hand, swiping her thumb over the back as she continued speaking.

 

“Nearly everything I touched on this planet for like the first solid year broke underneath my fingertips,” Kara chuckled as she saw Lena’s eyes widen, “the first time my adopted family tried to introduce me to the concept of cars and riding in them I ripped the door clean off the hinges. Safe to say I never touched anything unless it was absolutely necessary. It was really hard being different, especially at school when instead of seeing ‘different’ kids saw ‘weird’. I prayed to Rao every night that I would go to bed and wake back up on Krypton. Realize the whole thing had been a dream and go back to my life and my parents and friends. Back home.”

 

 

“Do you still wish that?” Lena asked a bit abruptly. She covered her mouth slightly with the tips of her fingers as if she was trying to figure out how the rogue thought slipped past the tight prison of her lips.

 

“I don’t,” Kara whispered softly looking at Lena and watching her face morph from sympathy to confusion, “would you like to know why?”

 

Lena nodded silently for fear of another word vomit that she knew she would regret in the morning. That is if she remembered any of this night in the morning.

 

“I found my place,” Kara smiled fondly as she let her mind wander to her family that she had found on earth, “My sister actually, she’s my best friend, and she really helped me just, I don’t know, ride out the rough times and dwell in the good ones. And there were a lot of rough times, looking back on it she was incredibly patient for a teenager that had just gotten a new bratty little sister.” Kara smiled as she thought of Alex and all of the bullies she had chased off and all the advice she had given her, albeit, some of it was given in a very bossy manor. She thought of Winn and James and even Cat Grant, all of whom had made her feel like she had a place, made her feel needed. “My new family here just gave me a new place to call home,” Kara shrugged and struggled to maintain her smile.

 

Lena could see the genuine happiness that overtook Supergirl as she spoke of her family and friends and it made Lena’s stomach turn as she thought to her own family and non-existent friends.

 

“I haven’t exactly had luck in that department,” the Luthor said struggling to keep her tone light, trying to show that the absence didn’t bother her. It did. Kara could hear the words practically dragging Lena down even further, and she decided then and there that she could not and would not Lena Luthor sink any more.

 

“Well you have me,” Kara said boldly, letting her superhero voice shine through prominently, “and you have our mutual friend Ms. Danvers, and I happen to know she thinks quite fondly of you if I do say so myself.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, “is that so?” she said coldly turning her eyes down to pick at her immaculate manicure, “she didn’t seem to think so fondly of me when she was fishing for something to put my mother and I behind bars.”

 

Kara winced slightly as the words punctured tiny holes in her heart as they were spoken. “I do believe that that particular situation is my doing,” she said guiltily letting her eyes fall to her skirt.

 

Lena’s eyes shot up to the hero confused and awaiting an explanation.

 

Kara sighed, “I have some friends at an organization that were looking for intel on your mother and her organization, obviously their first thought was next of kin. I didn’t agree with them about looking into your private life but I knew they would do it with or without my blessing, so to keep the government from snooping through your files and personal life I offered up Kara to do the interview instead.” It wasn’t technically a lie.

 

Lena watched with carefully guarded eyes as the super mumbled into her lap the as she told the story. Lena could feel her heart lighten and her eyes droop as she got the confirmation she didn’t know she needed until just now. Kara Danvers trusted her. She was trying to protect her. Lena smiled as she squeezed the super’s hand that she was still holding.

 

“Kara Danvers,” Lena sighed absentmindedly as she let her eyes droop back closed she slumped back onto the mountain of pillows behind her. She could feel her head spinning even faster now as she closed her eyes and she felt an unceremonious rumble in her stomach.

 

She shot back up abruptly, “I think I’m-“

 

Before she could finish her sentence Supergirl was already in front of her holding a trashcan and holding her hair back as she retched. The contents of her stomach had been emptied for the second time in one night and Lena wanted nothing more than to curl in on herself and pass out. She fell asleep to soothing patterns being drawn on her neck and a lullaby being sung in a language she didn’t know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lena could feel the edges of consciousness tickling the back of her mind but she stubbornly ignored it and snuggled further into the warmth of her bed and tried to tune out the small noises going on around her. She sighed happily as she felt herself slipping back into a deeper sleep, being lulled further and further by the gentle rise and fall of the soft warm bed underneath her. Wait.

 

Lena’s eyes popped open as she saw the warmth she was cuddling into was not in fact her bed, but none other than the superhero she had been scorning only hours earlier. She tried fruitlessly to sit up, the weight of Supergirl’s muscular arm was pinning her tightly to the sleeping hero’s chest.

 

Lena began to panic _what the sweet hell happened last night_. She looked down and noticed that they were both still fully clothed. _Oh thank god_ she thought to herself, she couldn’t deal with ruining the working relationship that she had with the hero, especially after only beginning to repair the relationship last night.

 

 _Last night_ Lena bemoaned to herself as flashes of her trying to take her clothes off for the blonde danced in her mind. She winced as she remembered soft lips and angry kissing that only succeeded in tangling Lena’s emotions into a tighter knot.

 

She felt the woman underneath her stirring and used the opportunity to wiggle out from under her embrace and out of the bed they were sharing.

 

Kara yawned and looked up at the unsettled face Lena was pulling as she stared at the blonde.

 

“What?” Kara asked innocently, “do I have something on my face?”

 

Lena let a soft smile tug at the edges of her lips as the woman’s hands went to rub at her face and look around confusedly.

 

“No nothing on your face,” Lena said as she watched the blonde heroine relax at her words.

 

They sat awkwardly in silence, both waiting for the other to speak first

 

“About last-“

 

“So what-“

 

Both of them laughed as Lena walked slowly to sit on the other side of the bed.

 

“Go ahead,” Kara said gently as she waited for the guarded woman to talk.

 

“Thank you,” Lena said softly looking the other woman in the eye, “for taking care of me even though I was a bit, well, a bit of a handful I suppose.” Lena flushed as the hero laughed at her obvious discomfort. “And I would like to apologize for not only throwing up, twice might I add, but also for attempting to sexually assault you.”

 

This time Kara was the one flushing beet red at Lena’s words. She hadn’t realized that the Luthor remembered as much as she did.

 

“It’s alright,” Kara tried to start but Lena held up her hand to signal that she wasn’t finished.

 

“I was drunk and a pain and I should have been more open to talking everything through like an adult, and as for the kissing,” Lena flushed some more and cleared her throat awkwardly, “I believe I was attempting to um _project feelings_ for someone else onto you and it wasn’t really fair to either of us and, well um I’m sorry. Again,” Lena was rambling and she could feel it but she couldn’t shut up either. She saw the hero deflate slightly when she blew off the kissing as misplaced feelings for another but she couldn’t find herself to be bothered by it. In the choice between Supergirl and Kara Danvers she’d choose Kara any day.

 

“I understand,” Kara said gruffly in her Supergirl voice, trying to hide any distressing emotions she was feeling until she was back at her own home where she was allowed to breathe and feel and just be human but right now she was Supergirl and the last thing she needed to be focused on was the reciprocation of a crush. “I’m always here for you Ms. Luthor, platonically of course,” she said with a chuckle and a wink causing the brunette woman to crack a smile.

 

“Of course,” Lena said back to the smiling hero, she was grateful that she wouldn’t be losing one of her only friends in National City at least not today.

 

“I would like to thank you,” Kara started genuinely, “last night, last week, heck, the last few months, ever since you’ve moved to this city you’ve only made an increased effort to better it, and you’ve done a beautiful job, you’re strong and driven and loyal to this city and I am so incredibly proud to call you my friend.” Kara’s eyes shone as she saw the Luthor duck her head down and toe the edge of the carpet bashfully.

 

Lena saw the super stand and gather her things before walking toward the balcony they had entered through. She stopped and turned around with one hand on the door.

 

“Is there anything else I can do for you Ms. Luthor?” she asked with a smile. Lena was still struck at the woman’s willingness to help he even after she had nearly let her believe that she would let her and all of her friends die by her hands.

 

Lena shook her head no before watching her turn back to the door and step onto the balcony. Lena couldn’t help but walk nearer to her to see the hero off.

 

Kara looked up at the beautiful woman one more time, “Whoever has your heart should consider themselves the luckiest person in this galaxy.”

 

Lena blushed brilliantly as she watched the blonde prepare to take flight.

 

“Wait!”

 

Kara turned to see Lena holding her hand out slightly as if to beckon her back for a moment.

 

“There is something you can do for me,”

 

Kara lifted an eyebrow and nodded for the shorter woman to continue. “Anything you need,” she said earnestly, and she meant it, she’d be there for the woman that had gone out of her way to save her life on more than one occasion.

 

“If you happen upon Kara Danvers today, would you send her my way?”

 

Kara could hear Lena’s increase in heartbeat at the request and she could detect the faintest of pink hues creeping up her neck and settling into her sculpted cheeks.

 

Kara’s grin split across her face and she nodded at the woman in front of her, “Of course Ms. Luthor, and don’t worry I’ll give her a good talking to about her intentions with you.”

 

Lena’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head and she could hear the faint sounds of trailing off laughter as she watched Supergirl take to the sky and dash away in a blur of red and blue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer is still dead but I'm at work so this is my gift to you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @luthorsandsupers *flashes finger guns and very badly moonwalks away*


End file.
